Intervention
by victoriacole
Summary: Everyone has an addiction, his was her. Challenge fic.


Intervention.

Part of the Addiction Challenge in the HPFC forum by xxjonibaby. 

Disclaimer: I do not own it. If I did, this story would probably be much much better and published.

--

He wasn't supposed to notice her like that. He wasn't supposed to stare at her throat as she tilted her head back to laugh. He wasn't supposed to imagine kissing the pillar of ivory that had the most beautiful thing he had ever seen on it. No, no. Draco Malfoy was _not_, definitely not in love with Hermione Granger. He was just observant. And, hell, hadn't _everyone _noticed how much prettier she was? Sure, her hair was still bushy, her teeth were still a little large, and she didn't have the bustiest chest, or the best figure. But, Merlin's Pants, she was beautiful. He couldn't go a day without seeing her. Which was weird, because he could go a month without seeing his very own reflection.

So, when Hermione Granger looked at him glaring, how come he felt his pulse increase immensely? How come his mouth went dry and he had to take a big gulp of pumpkin juice? How come his palms were like waterfalls, dripping with sweat? How come he couldn't get her off of his damn mind?

DracoHermioneDracoHermione.

Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy was addicted to something. But, _what _was he addicted to? What was it he couldn't live without? She studied him for so long, but she still was clueless. Yes, Bookworm Granger was stuck in a subject of study, and she couldn't get out. She laughed vaguely at something her friends said, not really noticing what exactly was being said. She saw Draco stand up and rush out. She followed him out, not bothering an explanation to her friends. Draco paused by a broom closet, in which she shoved him into. She followed him and then lit her wand.

"Draco," she started, making herself comfortable. Why couldn't she have chosen a different place? Somewhere bigger? Where she had room?

"Granger? What are you doing? I always knew you wanted to snog in a broom closet." Draco smirked, studying her face.

"Give up the 'Slytherin Sex God' act, Draco. You've got a problem." No beating around the bush for Hermione Granger. She got to the point quickly.

Draco frowned. What did this girl think? Was she trying to piss him off? Was she trying to irritate him to a point where he would lose control and take advantage of her innocence?

He chuckled darkly. "Listen to me, Granger," he moved closer, putting his hands on the wall beside her head, and then said, breathing down her neck, "I'm not the one with a problem. You're the one with a problem."

Draco glared and pressed his lips to Hermione's. "Good day, Granger," he smirked and walked out, leaving the door open and letting a blanket of sunlight cover her.

Hermione pressed her fingertips to her lips. "Wait," she whispered, unbeknown to Draco, who had turned his ears deaf to her.

HermioneDracoHermioneDraco.

One week. One week had passed, and one week was the time it took for Draco to become even more obsessed with Hermione. It was wrong.

Luckily for him, there was a party tonight, and Hermione wouldn't be there. A party in the Room of Requirement, where only the coolest people in the school would be attending. Hermione Granger was not a part of the "cool" category.

Draco fixed his hair once more and made his way to the secret room. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

DracoHermioneDracoHermione.

Hermione checked her lipgloss in the mirror once more, and spun so her short dress would fan out around her knees. She was attending a party where the Library Geeks would be discussing the best books and courses. Why was she dressing up? Well, there is this one boy who sat alone in the corner, with the cutest dimples ...

She ran down the stairs, and took Harry and Ron by the arms. "Come on, boys."

The three opened the door to the Room of Requirement and stepped inside.

Hermione gasped as she saw all of the upper-class cool people. This was definitely not a book convention.

"Harry, Ron, I think we're in the wrong place." Hermione said, turning for the door.

A voice made her stop. "Hermione!" It said enthused. Hermione turned around and forced a smile.

"Lavender!" She said happily. Lavender pulled her into a hug.

"You look beautiful!" Lavender said happily, and then grabbed Hermione's chest area. "I am sorry, you look busty, and I was seeing if you were stuffing," Lavender winked and then danced away.

Draco turned at the sound of Hermione's voice. He took her in. He walked over to her.

"Long time no see," he said simply, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "God, save me from the normal people. Come dance?"

Hermione nodded and followed him to the floor as a slow song started to dance. Hermione was really tense.

"Calm down, my love." He murmured in her ear.

Hermione was really confused. Why was Draco dancing with her? Why was Draco calling her 'my love.'?

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked. Draco kissed her.

"I am in love with you,"

"You're not in love," Hermione had it figured out. He was addicted. "You're addicted."

Draco kissed her jawline. "Mm," he breathed in the scent of her. "No matter. I want to hold you for much longer."

Hermione smiled. "I can live with that,"


End file.
